


The Sea Has Its Songs

by Destina



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-02
Updated: 2002-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destina/pseuds/Destina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Legolas waited so long to sail over the Sea, and why Gimli went with him. Loosely based on book canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sea Has Its Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to lists and archives in February 2002.

_"But when King Elessar gave up his life, Legolas followed at last the desire of his heart and sailed over Sea."  
\- Lord of the Rings, Appendix A_

 

Every time he saw the Sea in daylight, Gimli Gloin's son marveled at the shimmering of the sun on water. In all the mines of Moria no jewels had been found with such a sharp sparkle; gold with its fine sheen could not compare. The beauty of Belegaer was one of the treasures of the world, but one he had come slow to appreciate.

It was said the Elves had songs for every myth, legend, or event in the history of their people, but few songs for the Sea. In her depths were the last mysteries of the Ages; in the mirror of her beauty, endless cruelty and mercy could be found. Belegaer was unknowable, unchanging, since even before the world was made round, and her heart was vast and wise. Though many travelers came into her embrace, few would ever find the shores they sought.

Beneath his feet the ship swayed gently, carried forward on the crest of a wave, but Gimli had no fear. The ship was sturdy enough, for he had seen it built and knew of its strength; each board was cut true and each seam made sound by the Elves, who crafted all with care. Long days had he stood on the rise above the river Anduin, watching the Elves with their quick hands work a kind of magic he understood well.

He was a craftsman in his own right. From his forge had come the Gates of Gondor, the finest works of mithril and steel ever seen in Middle-earth, fit for Kings alone. It had been his sacred trust from King Elessar and he had fulfilled it, though it took many a year and backbreaking night of labor. It would be his legacy.

Of late the work tired him, and when he took rest in Ithilien, he saw the eyes of his love rest upon him, and shadows passed there. So often they were apart, each compelled to govern those places in which they chose to dwell, but there were other choices they had made together, and Legolas was always his in every moment they shared.

It grieved him to be long apart from Legolas, and so it was that he had journeyed from Aglarond in February as spring approached. A great desire was in his heart to see Legolas, to know the touch of his strong fingers and see the fire in his eyes, for dwarves were ever drawn by fire and he greatly missed that warmth. He had not been disappointed by the brilliant smile of his love, or the caresses that left him hard and shivering, or the tongue and teeth that greeted him and made him welcome in their bed once again.

But bliss was to be short-lived. Riders came from the realm of Gondor, bearing down on their great black horses as though made heavy by weights unseen. Ill tidings they brought, but Legolas had no need of their message; he had known the moment it came to pass that King Elessar was dead.

For on the day Elessar passed from Middle-earth, all the world held its breath. Even the trees of Ithilien, famous for their graceful beauty, were still; no breeze stirred the air.

"Such is the Gift of Men," Legolas had whispered, and Gimli had looked to him, startled, but Legolas said no more, and had parted company with him until morning. He had gone into the forest with a strange mix of sadness and fear in his eyes, but would not speak of it, and had turned Gimli away when he would have offered comfort.

No comfort could be given, for long had Gimli known of Legolas' love for Elessar, and of their time together before war tore Middle-earth apart and remade Aragorn son of Arathorn into a King for the Ages. It was a tale he had heard in quiet moments on their journey, when his love for the elf prince was new and not yet tested by time.

It was a painful tale for Legolas to tell, one he shared in tiny fragments over many years, a tale of how he came to know Aragorn and what they shared together. Two years they were as one, Elf and Man, and in that time revealed much to one another, and knew each other as well as any two who love. Legolas spoke of those days with hushed reverence, with adoration not for a King but for a man, and for the devotion they shared when Elessar was young and known by other less glorious names.

But there was always another for Elessar, one who waited beneath the mantle of her father's protection and would one day walk at Elessar's side as his Queen. Legolas had never thought to displace her, though his heart had had ignored his understanding and was stubborn and mournful when the ties were broken.

It was a wound sealed over by the thinnest coat of strength and pride, and Gimli saw it crack open all too easily in the forest lands of Ithilien, on a March afternoon.

Gimli followed Legolas into the woods each day. Though Legolas would not speak, Gimli keenly felt his sorrow, and felt he must be near him. But on the third evening, Gimli could no longer bear the silence.

Legolas stood quiet in the midst of the tallest trees of the forest. There amidst the trees, Gimli's axe seemed a thing obscene, so he set it aside. He approached Legolas with trepidation, for he could see the mantle of grief had bowed those slender shoulders.

"Come, Legolas. Grieve no longer. A full long life Aragorn Elessar lived, and more besides!"

A silence fell between them, and Legolas bowed his head. "You do not understand," he said.

"Then speak, and I will know all."

"His was a mortal life, destined from the moment of his birth to end in his passing. I had not thought much of what songs I would sing for him...but I find I have none to give." His voice broke. "Such a man deserves a lamentation more beautiful than any that has been sung before, but I cannot. I...cannot."

"Then do not trouble yourself, for a heart so broken cannot expect to hold back the tide any longer." Gimli reached out, to place a sturdy hand against Legolas' strong arm.

"It is not my way," Legolas said softly. "You know this better than any."

Gimli nodded and fell quiet. The leaves turned softly overhead in the early evening sky, sheltering the low glade beneath, and they stood together at the makeshift shrine to the fallen King.

Finally Legolas spoke again, and his words were like the gilt on sacred paper. "Many years I served him; my allegiance was his to command. But he did not command it. Instead I gave it freely. These years have been so short, Gimli! You are all here but a brief time, and these are merely fleeting moments in a life too long to be borne." He turned his face aside, so Gimli could not see his pain, and cried, "What loss must I bear next! For soon you also shall be taken from me and I will wander alone."

"Nay," Gimli said sternly. "I am made of earth and fire, and I am strong, as strong as the mountains above my forge! I will not leave you."

Legolas fell to one knee and looked to Gimli; in his eyes Gimli saw despair and loneliness. An ache began to blossom inside Gimli's heart, and he touched the face of beauty he loved so dearly; Legolas sighed, and drew him near.

For a time they held each other, taking strength each from the other, and then they parted. Legolas turned his dark and shining eyes to Gimli. "It is said that in the lands over Sea, each moment is as an eternity. Time stands still there and all is not as it once was. This sadness cannot follow me there."

Gimli felt a painful longing in his heart, but pushed it aside as he regarded Legolas. "It is your wish, then, to sail over Sea?"

"Yes," Legolas said, "but you shall come, and be by my side. For there, time cannot touch you, and cannot take you from me."

"I cannot!" Gimli said, and the words rang through the forest, a cry of protest mingled with hope. "Such journeys are the province of Elves alone!"

"You are beloved of Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, and I say you shall come," Legolas said fiercely. "And who will dare speak against it? You are Gimli Gloin's son, Elf-friend, and hero to all the peoples of Middle-earth. It shall be as I have said it." The tone of command dropped from his voice, and he added, "If it is what you wish. For I would not be moved from your side ever again."

Gimli smiled then, but sadly. "I would stay by your side if it were my choice, but the Lady must decide."

"Do you not know? Her grace follows you wherever you turn in these lands," Legolas said, and his eyes shone. "You will sail with me, then. It is decided."

And so it was, for they did not leave the wood for a very long time after, and many things were resolved in what was not said.

Plans were laid for the ship that would carry them. It was a ship made of new wood, hewn and fitted by Elves who would someday sail over Sea themselves. It did not catch the light, for it was grey, and on its bow a name was painted: Cuivienen, which meant Waters of Awakening. Gimli thought this was fitting.

Thus they sailed over Sea together. At night, the moon caught on the black of the Sea and shattered into glittering shards that skipped and danced across the waves. In the day, Gimli stood and watched the lands of his life slip behind, and was glad of it, for he would walk there in dreams.

"It is said there are few songs of the Sea, for she is too beautiful and her mysteries cannot be revealed." Legolas came up soft behind Gimli and drew him close with an arm about his shoulders. "But the Sea has her own songs, memories of paths none may share, though they know her heart well."

"And yet her heart is true?" Gimli asked, as they gazed out at the Sea together.

"True, and steadfast," came his answer, and Gimli closed his eyes, for the beauty of the Sea was too much to bear, and his heart knew peace at last.


End file.
